generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueDragonfly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evogallery 760x450 ep3 3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jonniboi123 (Talk) 03:33, June 16, 2010 Hi That picture of ZAG-RS you posted I need the link so that I can put it on The Architect page. 'Hiya!' I'm sort of new to this and learning as I go, so my ways of doing things are probably really inefficient. But, to add a category, I scroll down a page, click on "Add Category", and type in the new category I want to be created. Its been about a month since the adminstrator signed in, at least from what I've seen. I see you already left him a message on his talk page, maybe emailing would have a better outcome? Sorry I'm not much help. Asris 02:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Jonniboi123 Admin Actually, I was about to ask if you had gotten in contact with him. I was promoted not too long after I left my previous message.I think everyone can change the logo but if I'm wrong I'll personally upload it. Only Bureaucrats can promote or demote other members. The founder, Johnniboi123, is currently the only person in that group. I asked on his page if I could be given the power to delete pages so I could organize the episodes. It wouldn't hurt to leave a message, this Wiki could use active administrators and you're more than qualified if you ask me. Asris 22:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo I noticed you uploaded a file as Rex logo.jpg and I was curious if thats what you wanted us to you. If you give me the reen light, I'll go ahead and update the wikia logo with it. Asris 05:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Om nom Apart from the logo you upload, I don't have any ideas in paticular, maybe a custom image with the words "Generator Rex Pedia" or something of the sort? I wouldn't have a problem with the one for the about page, anything is better than the generic wikia message. What kind of logo did you have in mind?Asris 06:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Character weapons About weapons like Agent Six's katanas, Bobo Haha's laser pistols, and so on. Should we make a page for them or list them in the same page? Kind of like Rex and his powers. I think listing them in the same page would be easier but I wanted to ask the opinion of another active editor. Asris (talk) 04:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Love the logo Linking a page. Click on the chain button on top of the page when you're editing; "Page name" is where you can write the page/URL, under "Link text" you can write whatever you want to be shown on the page. Here's an example. "Rex" Logo. I really like the logo; better than what I had in mind. Making it blue really fits our wikia theme too. The edges around the cylinder tops look a bit rough, but hardly noticeable and even less when its up. Unfortunately I haven't been much help in creating a logo, I'll try coming up with some ideas myself. Questions. Want me to put it up so you can see what it'd look like? Since anything is better than the generic "Wikia" and we can always remove it or update it as we see fit. By the way, any ideas about deciding on how to pick and how often to update featured articles. Possibly updating them weekly or monthly . Bobo and Rex have been on the main page for an awfully long time. Asris (talk) 10:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content MSN Messenger. Asris@live.com is my email. Good idea since I might have less time due to school but I'm always on my messenger. Featured Article. Monthly seems reasonable to me. Not many members but us two would see it and there's much more important things to do at this stage in the wiki's life. Do you have any ideas on how to decide? "Most visited", Random page, or something completely different? I'm also not sure how to organize the "featured article archive." Featured Media. I think F.A is only pictures. Should we maybe combine both "featured" bits into "Featured Content" or something? Although the main page might look very empty without a giant image of Bobo. Maybe I'm just being nit picky but the top of the main page seems empty while the bottom is really saturated with stuff.' ' ' ' '''The admin? '''Unfortunately, no. Did you try emailing him? Apart from promoting me, his last contribution was 03:41, May 18, 2010. I joined only two days before you so I have yet to have a conversation with him. I wouldn't mind asking him some stuff myself. Poll Couldn't sleep at 2 AM so I decided to give it a try again. The variable to increase and decrease the size works now, I think I was just doing something wrong. I changed its position, tell me if you don't like the change. Asris (talk) 09:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Reply *Can't say that I do hey dude,I live in Honduras and yeah i have become an active editor on the wiki because the series is so cool! as you can realise in america they are airing operation wingman,in honduras we just have seen lockdown.so its hard for me to stay to date with articles.But i manage to personally download the first three episodes of the series,so tell me what image or something you need from that episodes! thanks,and could you please put me as an admin ,at leat for one week or 2 days,I have an idea for the sidebar of the wiki!and you can see i am trustworthy as i am an active editor and an admin at supernova.wikia.com and clashofthetitans.wikia.com just copy the following and erase the community part of the menu and put this as i said next: *portal-url|community **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum **#topusers#|Featured Users **Generator Rex Wiki:Administrators|Administrators and my email is gate_shiptwo@hotmail.com Smallvilleantonio 00:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,you im making some new articles with conjectural titles about the vehicles and other stuff,as Stargate or Ben 10,Generator Rex is an expansive universe,and a series that deserves each of its miscellaneous to be explained,so if Im doing something wrong making the articles of the wepaons and vehicles just tell me,,,,thanks!Smallvilleantonio 16:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC)